lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Anonymous666
Prolouge This story IS true, there REALLY is a person on steam named Anonymous666, and everything said is true. I am NOT making this up, On steam, go to Friends, Add Friends,and search Anonymous666… he is there… watching, waiting, waiting for the right time to talk. If you wish to download Steam and try it out yourself, be my guest, I won’t stop you. Here is the link put the Steam link here If its in spanish, click the green button on the top right corner, everything else is pretty easy even though its in spanish. I promise, it won’t be spanish the entire time, its just the online site. Encounter My name is Jack Daniel, yes, weird name, because of the BBQ sauce, but thats my name. I work at Domino’s Pizza. It’s not the greatest job in the world, but it gives me money, so im happy with it. Im just going to jump right into my creepy encounters with a Steam character, Anonymous666. If you didn’t know, Steam is this “site”. I put it in quotations because its a site at first at Steampowered.com, but its like a program you sign into, like Twitter or Facebook, except that it says “Login” every time you turn on the Computer. Well at 9/29/13 I got a friend request from Anonymous666. I checked his profile picture, it was a picture of the word “Watching” written in Red. With hard to see, three pairs of red eye’s on top of it. I accepted the friend request and I went into a chat with him. He was normal and polite, saying mostly things like “Hi, Nice to meet you!” and “Thanks for accepting my friend request, buddy!”. We had a nice chat for about 20 minutes. Then, I just went on with my day. But the day after that, I went into a chat with him. He was totally different. He said disturbing, sexual things, like “Can you see him?” or “He waits in darkness when there is light, but in darkness he hides in the light”, and even “Looks great…”. I asked what was wrong with him, and he replied saying “Sometimes its hard to see it, but the reward is mediocre.” Then he said something that disturbed me. “Victim 1: Eyeballs were cut in half, with The letter “S” marked in Dead Skin on Victim’s forehead. A tic tac toe board was made out of blood on his chest.” I thought he was making a joke. “Ha ha, very funny, cut it out bro” I typed. The instant i typed it, he replied “I can see you”. And the weird part was, it wasn’t a few seconds after, right when i typed it, the instant I hit send the message came. I chuckled, and he replied “Whats so funny?” I sweat for a second and replied “Nothing, I was just remembering a joke”. And with that he went offline. I played Grand Theft Auto after that, just trying to ignore the whole thing. What the hell just happened? It wasn’t normal for things like this to happen. Encounter 2 So I got on for another chat. This time I aimed for voice chat. Yeah, I know what your thinking. “OH MY GOD HE’S GOING TO PUT SOMETHING LIKE A TERRIFYING SHRIEK WAS HEARD AND AFTER THAT DISTORTION!” No, that’s not what happened. He answered and said “Hey” with a normal voice. Now I will put the conversation. “Hi!” “Hey.” “What happened to you last night?” “What do you mean?” “The Victim 1 thing, what was the point?” “What the hell are you talking about?” “Don’t play dumb with me.” “I don’t know what you are talking about.” “Alright… Sorry.” After that, we just talked normally. It was as if nothing happened. What was weird is that he denied everything i mentioned, and I slipped in an occasional joke that he made last night, but to no avail. We played Grand Theft Auto together, and we had a blast! But the fun didn’t last. Later on the next morning, it was 10:00 AM. We were chatting, and here’s the Conversation. “Hello.” “He hides in the darkness when there is light, but when there is darkness, he hides in light” “What?” “Don’t let him fool you.” “What the fuck are you talking about?” “I have a bed for two…” I gasped “Nothing wrong with that.” “What?” “You gasped.” “No I didn’t.” “You liar.” “Im not lying!” “He will take over you, and your soul.” “What do you mean?” And with that, he closed the chat. He will take over me? Who is he, and what is he talking about? This makes no sense. After that, he sent me a message, but he was offline? How can he send messages when he is offline? This is what the Message said “Look out the window.” I looked out the window, and saw a dead man, with the letter S marked on his forehead with Dead Skin. A Tic Tac Toe board was made out of blood on his body. I screamed and jumped out of my seat. What the fuck? How did he do that? Another message. “Do not underestimate him. He waits for you, for you. He has set a plan for you, and when you fall into his trap, you will not return.” Then he made a series of spam. I closed the chat. I started thinking, this guy is a total ASSHOLE. I mean seriously. Maybe he’s just trying to creep me out. But one thing that kept creeping through my mind, He sent me a message, offline! How could that happen. I wanted to shrug it off, but it kept coming back to me.I kept trying to think that he was hacking, but, how did he put that body there, and how could he see me? I played some Payday 2. I looked at the clock. 10:32. Plenty of time until I go to work Epilogue When Jack got to work, he didn’t return. He was found dead in the kitchen of Domino’s Pizza, 332153 Walken Street, at 11:52 A.M. It looks like he was dead by a feral disease. The man who posted this is not to be revealed due to unknown reasons. ---- Credits to Rage the Hedgehog Category:Crappypasta Category:TRUE STORY Category:English Class Failure Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Random Capitalization Category:Im died Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG